From DE 103 37 612 A1 a counter track joint is known with reversed control angles. First outer ball tracks of the outer joint part and first inner ball tracks of the inner joint part form first pairs of tracks. Second outer ball tracks of the outer joint part and second inner ball tracks of the inner joint part form second pairs of ball tracks. When the joint is in an aligned condition, the opening angle of the first pairs of tracks opens towards the attachment end. The opening angle of the second pairs of tracks opens towards the aperture end when the joint is in the aligned condition.
From document U.S. Pat. No. 8,096,887 B2 a constant velocity universal joint is known in the form of a fixed joint wherein all the outer and inner ball track are identical relative to one another. In one embodiment, the outer ball tracks comprise two circular arch portions with different centers and an intermediate straight portion. The circular arch portions are designed such that, when the joint is articulated, a respective opening angle at a ball moving towards the aperture end and a respective opening angle at a ball moving towards the joint base open in opposed axial directions.
From DE 197 06 864 C1 a constant velocity universal joint is known wherein the center lines of the outer and inner ball tracks are each composed of two adjoining, differently curved portions. Between the two curved portions a turning point is provided with a tangent in the turning point extending in an axis-parallel way. The inner curved portions of the ball tracks extend beyond the joint central plane by 10° towards the aperture end of the outer joint part.
Document U.S. Pat. No. 2,046,584 A discloses different embodiments of constant velocity fixed joints. According to one embodiment, the outer ball tracks and the inner ball tracks extend concentrically relative to the joint center. The outer and inner spherical faces of the ball cage are axially offset relative to one another. According to a further embodiment, the center of the outer ball track and the center of the inner ball track are axially offset relative to one another on the longitudinal axis. In this embodiment, the outer and the inner spherical face of the ball cage are designed so as to be concentric relative to the joint center.
From DE 39 39 531 C1 a constant velocity fixed joint is known comprising ball tracks composed of two circular arches. In the aligned condition of the joint, an opening angle is formed at the balls. In the articulated condition, the opening angle is zero.
JP 2003021158 A proposes a constant velocity fixed joint whose ball tracks comprise one track portion extending parallel to the longitudinal axis and one adjoining curved track portion.